If We Ever Meet Again
by Writer-Dramaqueen
Summary: Edward saves Bella from Tylers van & leaves Forks the very next day. Bella is attacked and when they meet again she’s a vampire. Will Edward finally make a move on Bella when she’s like him or will he let her get away?
1. Prologue

**Okay so heres the prologue of my new story. It was orginally called 'We Meet Again' but then I heard the song 'If We Ever Meet Again' and it was PERFECT!!!**

**Summary : Edward saves Bella from Tylers van & leaves Forks the next day. Bella is attacked and when they meet again she's a vampire.**

**Will Edward finally make a move on Bella when she's like him or will he let her get away?**

**If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland and Katy Perry:**

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again _

**Prologue**

I walked into the school with my head down. I had no doubt that everyone would want to know what had happened yesterday. I just wanted to forget about the almost accident.

Jessica rushed towards me.

"Bella, guess what?"

"What?" I asked, relieved that she wasn't asking me for details.

"Edward has run away!"

I froze. "What?"

"Yeah. Apparently he had like a massive fight with his dad and he left Forks."

I stared at Jessica uncomprehendingly.

"He left?" I echoed.

She nodded. I tried to act normal.

"Hmm. Sounds very interesting," I said.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale. Well, paler then usually."

I decided to play sick and go home.

"Yeah. My head still hurts. I think I'll just go home."

"Okay. I'll call you later," Jessica promised.

I smiled weakly and left.

Days passed and then months. Edward Cullen never returned back to school. I watched everyday as his siblings arrived at school. They didn't seem very worried about him.

As time grew on, I began to feel more and more certain that I was the reason for his departure.

He should have just let the stupid van hit me, I thought angrily. I didn't understand why he bothered to save me if he was going to run away. From what I had seen, Edward and his father had a good relationship. I was positive that he had ran away because of me. I just didn't know why.

6 months after he left, it happened.

It was a Saturday and Charlie had gone fishing. I decided to spend the day outside since the sun was out.

I was reading 'Wuthering Heights' when I heard a rustle from the trees near the house.

I paused and looked up. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.I went back to reading, only to stop again.

It sounded like the rustling was getting closer.

Worried that there might be a bear or something equally dangerous nearby, I stood up. I picked up my book and noticed a flash of white. I froze.

There was another flash of white and then I felt something sharp sink into my arm.

I fell down, not knowing what was going on.

The last thing I heard was a malicious laugh.

**Its short but I'm posting the next chapter now.**


	2. Chapter 1Second Sight

**And here's the next chapter. Review please.**

**Chapter 1- Second Sight**

My cell phone rang, scaring away the elk that I had been about to hunt.

'Damn!' I cursed under my breath.

I checked the caller ID. It was Carmen.

'What?' I asked angrily.

'Looks like someone got out the wrong side of bed.'

'I don't sleep, ' I replied icily.

'Maybe that's why you're so moody,' Kate yelled from the background.

I could hear the others burst into laughter.

'Actually, no. It's because I just lost my lunch!'

'Oh, sorry Bella,' said Carmen, sounding genuinely sorry.

'It's fine. So why'd you call?'

'Eleazar decided that we need a change so we're coming to Rochester!'

'Really? That's great,' I cried, all thought of lunch suddenly forgotten.

'So we need your address so we could stay nearby or come visit.'

'I have space. You could move in,' I suggested.

'Hah! I told you we didn't need a house,' Tanya crowed triumphantly.

'Honestly, those two have no respect.'

'Blame on Eleazar,' Carmen replied, 'He raised them.'

'When are you guys coming?' I asked.

'We're done packing so we should be there tomorrow morning.'

'Great, so I'll see you then.'

'Bye, Bella. Happy hunting!'

I smiled in response before running in the direction of my house.

I had bought this house two years ago, using the money that I had saved for college. As a vampire, I didn't think that I needed college.

Up until now, I still have no idea who bit me. I just know that whoever it was left me as soon as they had done that.

My creator was a mystery that I never stopped pondering.

I had run to the woods when I felt the urge to attack Charlie. It was there that I met Peter and Charlotte. They explained everything to me and introduced me to the Denali's, a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires.

I had stayed with them for six months, until Charlie died. When he died, I decided to stay on my own to cope with my grief.

I sighed. It had hurt me that I could never be around my dad.

My control over my thirst was remarkable but I still feared for Charlie's life.

I ate a few more animals, before heading back to the house.

The Denali's were like family to me. In those short six months, they had accepted me easily and made me feel like I belonged.

I couldn't wait to see them again.

I paced up and down the lounge. It was 6:30 and I was too excited to do anything else, but wait.

Finally I heard a car, pulling up the driveway.

I squealed and ran outside. Carmen and Kate were just getting out. I launched myself at them, giving them both a hug.

'Group hug!' cried Garrett, joining us.

Eleazar and Tanya waited patiently for me to detangle myself from them, before hugging me.

'It's good to see you again, Bella,' said Tanya.

'Ditto,' I said, smiling brightly.

'Where are we going today?' Kate asked.

She, Carmen and Tanya exchanged a mischievous smile.

'No! Please! Anything but that,' I begged.

'No!'

Tanya grabbed my arms and pushed me inside the car, getting in behind me.

'Why?' I wailed.

'Shut up!' said Kate.

'It's for old time's sake,' Carmen replied.

I shuddered, 'All of a sudden I don't miss you as much as I thought I did.'

Tanya gasped in mock hurt. 'I will pretend I didn't hear that,' she said.

For the rest of the ride, talk turned to what I was doing. I told them about my job at the 'Teen' magazine. They were all very amazed.

Carmen stopped the car, outside a very expensive looking store.

I sighed and followed the others in.

They walked around, picking up random bits of clothing and handing them to me.

'Go change,' Kate ordered me.

I made a face, but did as she said.

They waited outside the change rooms for me, rating each outfit as I came out and deciding whether the outfit was 'Bella-like'.

Personally I hated the clothes and thought they were nothing like me at all, but I knew that arguing was pointless!

I was down to my last outfit. It was a beautiful blue dress that reached mid-thigh.

I liked it surprisingly.

I walked out of the change room and no one was there.

I scowled and began scanning the store. I spotted a head of strawberry blonde hair.

I made my way over to her, only to stop when I got there.

The figure in front of Tanya was very, very familiar.

But it couldn't be, right?

I mean, Rosalie Hale was supposed to be at college somewhere, with the rest of her family.

I watched in awe as she tossed back her blonde hair. Rosalie looked exactly the same as I remembered her.

My thoughts drifted to Edward and his disappearance. There was no denying that his disappearance had hurt me. That was silly since he and I barely knew each other.

With a sigh, I walked back to the change rooms and took out the dress.

Something occurred to me then.

I had never seen any of the Cullens eat; they were all pale and cold. Their eyes changed colors, in the same way that mine did now. And when Edward had pushed Tyler's van away from me; he had dented it with his shoulders. They were vampires.

That was why he had left! He didn't want me to discover their secret. He had almost exposed his family, by accidently saving me.

I sighed. 'He shouldn't have bothered,' I whispered to myself.

There was a knock on the door.

'Bells, you done?'

'Yes.'

I opened the door. Kate stood outside, smiling.

'We're going to visit a family friend later. You'll come, right?' She asked me.

'Um... When?'

'Later on. We're going to play baseball.'

I smiled at Kate. 'Sure, who are these friends?'

I was hoping that they weren't who I thought they were.

'Carlisle Cullen and his family. Carlisle is the guy Eleazar always talks about.'

I smiled weakly. Yep, they were who I thought they were.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry for not updating. School has been really busy and my friends have been calling me names so I have stopped writing. AND my internet is cut so I'll be updating like every 3 months or so…**

**Chapter 2-Meeting**

I felt something close to butterflies in my stomach, as I changed into a blue baseball shirt and jeans. The shirt had the name 'Bella Swan Denali' written on it.

After meeting the Denalis, I added their last name to mine. The shirt had been a gift from Garrett.

"Bella, are you ready?" Tanya asked from downstairs.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

I checked my reflection, wondering if I should put on make-up.

Bella, there's nothing between you and Edward Cullen! I yelled at myself internally.

"What's taking you so long?" Kate demanded, bursting through my door.

"Nothing, let's go."

I followed her down the stairs and into the car.

It was a short drive to the baseball field. We stopped in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

"We walk from here," Carmen said to us.

We nodded and got out of the car.

"Oh, I can't wait," Tanya said, excitedly.

"Yeah, he'll be really thrilled to see you," Kate said to Tanya.

"You really think so?" Tanya asked, her whole face lighting up.

"Who will be excited?" I asked.

"Tanya has a crush on the youngest Cullen," Carmen explained to me.

I froze. Edward looked like the smallest and he was the only one alone. So that meant that...

Tanya had a crush on him!

"Hmm," I murmured politely.

"So let's go!" Tanya said, before racing into the forest.

I laughed and followed behind her, running slower then my normal pace.

I was unsure of what Edwards reaction to my transformation would be, and I had no idea if he would show the same hostility he had shown me before.

I slowed my pace down to a walk as we neared the baseball field. I took a deep breath, before finally walking into the clearing.

The seven vampires were facing in the opposite direction, their backs facing me. They were huddled in groups, discussing teams for the game.

I could see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett from where I stood. Carlisle was next to a woman with carmel-coloured hair, Esme presumeably.

At the far end of the field, was Jasper. My breathing halted momentarily as I saw a head of reddish-brown hair next to him.

"Carlisle," called Eleazar from behind me.

Carlisle turned around and smiled at Eleazar.

His smile faded as he noticed me. He came to our side and stared at me.

"Hi," I said, smiling nervously.

"Bella?"

At the mention of my name, the other vampires joined us.

"Bella," Alice cried, throwing her arms around me.

"You guys know each other?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Alice said, beaming at us.

"Its a long story," I butted in.

I didn't want to go into the details of how I knew the Cullens. More specifically, I didn't want to focus on my possible crush on Edward when I knew that Tanya liked him too.

"You're alive. You were supposed to be attacked by a bear," Jasper said, frowning.

"Vampire," I corrected him.

"Well, that makes sense," Carlisle said, smiling at me.

Tanya cleared her throat loudly. "I love this reunion but seriously let's get our game on. I didn't waste all my time on this outfit only to have it wasted."

Everyone laughed. I snuck a peek at Edward. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion and... Regret?

I shook my head and followed Tanya. I was losing my vampire mind.

**Review. Oh, and how old do you guys think I am, judging by my incredibly immature writing. Give me the answer in your review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM . AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

"Yes!" Tanya cheered. "We won!"

"Lucky fluke," Emmett muttered.

"Sore loser much?" Tanya retorted.

"Tanya, leave Emmett alone," Kate chastised her.

"Sorry," Tanya mumbled.

I smiled.

"So Bella what do you do?" Esme asked me conversationally.

I laughed. "Nothing much. I'm not so sure that I can handle being around humans."

Kate snorted. "Please. Your control is just as good as Carlisle's."

"I really doubt that," said Emmett.

"She is," Garrett backed Kate up,"We took her hunting once and she caught the trail of some hikers. She just held her breath and ran away. And this was her first hunting trip, let me add."

Everyone looked at me in awe.

"Wow. Even Edward has problems with his control," Emmett said to me, grining broadly.

Rosalie smacked him on the head, Jasper laughed and Alice glared at Emmett.

"Oh right. That human in Forks. Forks... Hey, you were in Forks too, right?" Tanya asked me.

I didn't reply. Because at that moment, I remembered something.

The first time that Edward and I had met, that first day in Biology, when he was so hostile to me. His eyes were black. He had been hungry. That was why he had been so hostile.

A part of me was relieved at this knowledge. The other part was shocked that I had come so close to death.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Jasper waved his hands in my face.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Oh, yeah. I just zoned out for a while. Sorry," I smiled apologetically.

"Its okay."

"La tua cantante," whispered Tanya.

We all turned to look at her in shock and confusion. There was something about her tone that was accusatory .

"You're Edward's singer," she continued.

"What?"

"Your blood sings to him," Garrett said.

I stayed silent. I wasn't sure how to respond, or even if I should.

"Really?" Kate asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes," it was Edward who spoke up this time.

I turned around. He looked ashamed.

"Wow! Small world," Tanya commented.

She didn't seemed affected by the now tense atmosphere.

"So, who's up for a grizzly?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

We all readily agreed and split up into groups. I was with Alice and Jasper.

"Its so good to see you again," Alice told me brightly as we searched for something to eat.

"Who changed you?" Asked Jasper.

"I don't know."

"You don't?" Alice repeated.

"No, I didn't see. I was attacked and then left all alone."

"So was I," Alice said, her face seemingly haunted by the memory.

I looked at her. "And you still don't know?"

"No."

"That's terrible."

"You get past it," she replied with a shrug.

She sniffed the air. "Over there," she cried before running faster.

I laughed at her enthuaism and followed behind her.

After hunting with the Cullens, we returned home. Tanya, was all but bouncing up and down.

"I want details," she told me once we were all alone.

"About what?"

"Stop trying to buy time! How did you and Edward meet?" She demanded.

"Didn't he already tell you? Jazz told me that he came to Denali when he realized he couldn't stand my scent."

"Well, he did... But I want your version of it."

"Well, we met and he was rude to me. He spoke to me just once, saved my life and then disappeared."

"Well, that's not nice. He has issues," she waved her hand dismissive. "Anyway, you DO like him, right?"

I looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Oh, shut up. I saw those looks going on between you two."

"But I thought you liked him," I pointed out.

"I do... As a brother. Of course it wasn't so brotherly all those years ago when I had ...made moves on him. But it is now," she assured me.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it fact, I'm going to get you two together."

Oh. I am so gonna love seeing this. Not! Edward hated me, right?

**Another short chapter but please bear with me. I am stressed like you wouldn't believe. I've actually been crying non-stop. And THAT is saying something coz I'm always happy.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN:**** OK, DON'T HATE ME BUT I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING. I MIGHT UPDATE MY STORIES BUT IF THEY AREN'T UPDATED BY 12 JULY THEN IT MEANS THAT I'M ON A HIATUS.**

**You guys all know that I've been having issues with my friends and even though I'm in a new group, it's really getting to me. Along with that I have family problems and school. My marks are falling and I'd really hate to fail. You know that I wouldn't do this unless it was completely necessary.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh, And my birthday is on the 1 July and I turn 15. Just wanted to let you know! A good gift would be if you read and reviewed my story "Vampires Of Balinor: Forbidden Fruit". You don't need to have read "Twilight" or "Unicorns of Balinor" to understand it.**

**Till next time(either before 12 July or in 3 months time)**

**Shanice**


	5. Chapter 5

I created loads of forums. Please join. Some of these are incomplete but once people join them, I'll add to it.

Original characters are welcome. All forums start at the beginning of the series. PM if you need anything else.

And please join!

I'll update my storied ASAP, I'm busy with school and stuff. Please be patient with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here it is. The full chapter. Thanks to Anime Freak for her well wishes- it's good to know that someone cares.**

**Anyway, so here it is. Thanks for all the review, alerts and favourites.**

**Chapter 4**

De ja vu," I muttered sourly under my breath.

Tanya grinned at me. "I know, right? This is going to be so totally awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. Only Tanya would think that returning to high school was awesome. This was supposedly a part of her plan. She had made me quit as a freelancer and erased the memories of whoever I had worked with. That was her gift, by the way.

Tanya could change memories. It was pretty cool. Way better then my stupid shield. It wasn't like I was ever in danger that I needed a shield.

Anyway, so thanks to Tanya, she and I were returning to school. On the plus side, so were the Cullen's. But they were doing just that, returning. I would be the 'new girl'. Again.

"I don't want to be the new girl," I whined as we walked to the office.

"Bella," she spoke in that sweet tone that alerted me that she was going to say something rude next, "shut up and do as I say."

See? Told you she'd say something rude. Tanya opened the door and pushed me in. She smiled at the surprised secretary.

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali and this is my sister, Bella. We're new here," she smiled brightly at the secretary.

I looked at her in shock. Was it just me or was Tanya started to act like Alice?

After the tedious process of collecting sheets of paper, Tanya and I were reunited with the Cullens.

"Let me see," Alice squealed, grabbing my timetable from my hands and almost tearing it in half.

Oh, well. I had already memorised it.

"English, Government, Biology, Gym, Trig and Spanish," Alice murmured. She checked Tanya's time-table and then said,"You have Bio with Edward, Gym with Rosalie and Jasper, English with me and Tanya, Government with Emmett but you're going to have to brace Spanish on your own."

Emmett scowled. "Why is she on her on for Spanish?"

"Exactly. Why?" Alice demanded, glaring at Tanya.

"Alice, it's fine," I assured her.

She frowned but didn't say anything. Reluctantly, she handed the time-table back to me just as the bell rang.

"Showtime," Tanya said, grinning.

"Let's get it over with," I muttered.

By the time lunch rolled around, I had already been asked out by most of the guys at school. One of them, Adam, was annoyingly persistant. He reminded me alot of Mike.

He cornered me at lunch.

"Bella," he purred in what he probably thought was a seductive voice.

"Adam," I replied in a clipped tone.

"You can sit with me at lunch."

Excuse me? Who was he, that I would want to sit with him?

"Are you asking or telling?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind," I replied, walking past him.

"Tough first day," a velvetly voice, that I recognised as Edward's asked.

"That is the understatement of the year," I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled a crooked smile that made my dead heart sit up and take notice.

"It's like Forks all over again," I continued with my rant. "I mean, why do I have to do this?"

He studied me. "Bella, the oldest you could pass for is 24 years old."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

"It's...a compliment. It means you...look young."

"Wow, every vampire's dream."

He laughed.

Oh wow. He had such a sexy laugh.

"Bella," Tanya cried from a table from the corner of the cafeteria.

I smiled and waved at her. Edward and I walked directly to her, without bothering to fetch lunch.

Several of the students had no lunch trays with them so we didn't stand out as we normally did.

"So? How was your first day?" she asked.

"Same as it was in Forks. Mundane, boring, tiring and a complete waste of time.

"Bella!" she admonished in a shocked tone, "Education is important. Knowledge is power."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

We were joined soon by the others. Alice looked me up and down.

"You need to go shopping."

"Thats what I told her," Tanya replied.

"I have already been shopping with you guys. Remember?"

"You wouldn't think so," Alice replied, making a face.

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm just saying, Bella. It wouldn't hurt if you put in a little effort."

I stared at Alice in shock. Tanya- who was now smiling smugly- had said the exact same thing to me.

"I swear, it's like the two of you guys are twins," I said.

Tanya laughed and Alice beamed brightly at me.

"There is nothing with the way that Bella dresses," Edward said, crushing a granola bar he had picked up from Alice's tray.

If I could have blushed, I would have. Instead I said, "Thank you."

"Eddie, you know nothing about fashion so butt out," Tanya replied.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie," she sang.

I shook my head at her immaturity and then caught sight of Alice. Her face was blank, expressionless, like she was miles away.

"Alice," I reached out to touch her but Edward grabbed my hand.

The familiar electric current coursed through me.

"She's having a vision," Edward said.

"Can you see it?" Tanya asked.

He shook his head. "No. That's a first."

Suddenly Alice was back, smiling widely at us. "Sorry."

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing much. Just a few nomads in the area."

"Why couldn't I see it?" Edward asked.

Alice giggled. "That would have been the second vision."

"There was two?" Rosalie asked.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"I'm not telling," Alice replied. "It doesn't concern you. It's about Bella."

"What about me?"

"I'll tell you later," she promised. "Oh my. Look at the time. I have to go. Bye."

And with that, she grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him away with her.

We were still talking when I felt my cellphone buzz. I slipped it out of my pocket.

_**Bella and Edward sitting in a tree. H-U-N-T-I-N-G.**_

_**I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE HIM. **_

_**LOVE ALICE**_

I stared at my cell in shock.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I forced out a smile and pocketed my cell. "Nothing."

**Review! And give me some ideas!**

**I'm actually thinking that since(coz of my stupid course) I will be unable to continue writing- sucky, I know- that maybe I should write the entire story now when I can, and during my holidays and maybe update like once a month?**

**But this means that some of my stories will be on a hiatus.**

**Just an advance warning if that does happen, so you'll know what's up**


	7. Chapter 7

**Make your pick:**

**I have 3 options for this story. Let me know what you think:**

**1)Take a break and eventually rewrite it**

**2) Put it up for adoption**

**3)Delete it**

**4) Write one more chapter and then leave it**

**Let me know what your views are and I'll try to make it happen. This story just isn't appealing to me anymore and I'm far too busy with school, life and building my journalism career to focus on it. Sorry for any inconvience caused.**

**P.S Follow me on Twitter- Shanny_Singh123**


	8. Chapter 8

**I WAS going to put this up for adoption but then I reread the story and it just broke my heart to think that I was going to give it away. So I'm continuing it. And I will be updating more often- about once or twice a month. Hey, something is better then nothing.**

**I'm back to writing! And I'm staying! So if you want more, simply please the review button below.**

**Chapter 5**

The sun came out near the latter part of the day. We decided to skip the last two periods.

All the humans had taken a toll on me. We had to go hunting after school. Alice suggested we split up in groups of two. Personally I thought that was her way of getting me and Edward to be together alone.

Rosalie was with Tanya. Jasper was with Alice and I was with Edward. Emmett sat this one out, claiming that "if we hunt any more grizzlies they'll become extinct."

I grabbed and drained the first animal I saw- a grizzly.

"Make sure Emmett doesn't know that you're helping his favourite animals become extinct," Edward said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, looking at him.

He grinned at me. "Done."

"That was fast."

He shrugged. We hunted some deer before taking a break. The sun was just beginning to set.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, watching the colours splash across the horizon.

"It is," Edward agreed.

We sat in silence for a while. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What are your plans for tonight?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"I mean, are you busy?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie later on."

I stared at him. Was he seriously asking me out?

"Um, wow..."

"We really don't have to if you don't want to."

"No! I mean, no. A movie sounds like fun."

He gave me that crooked smile. "Great. We could go home and then head out for the movie at about seven."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that.

"Then it's a date."

"Hurry up! She's going to be late!" Alice screech at Rosalie who was curling my hair.

After finding out about my movie date with Edward, Alice chased him away so that she could work on me. I thought she was being ridiculous. I was a vampire. Not to sound conceited but nothing she did could improve the way I looked.

"This is pointless," I said to Alice for the zillionth time.

"Shut up and let me work," Rosalie said.

I sighed and waited for her to finish.

Alice grabbed a stool and placed it near me. "Now, for make up."

"Alice!"

"Oh, calm down! It's just a small bit."

The 'small bit' turned out to be just lipgloss. I was surprised that Alice actually knew where to draw the line.

"Thanks," I said, giving them both a hug before leaving.

Edward opened the car door for me. I smiled at him as I slid in.

"That was torture," I said once we were away from the house.

"Alice tends to go overboard at times."

"Understatement of the century."

"So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't really know what's playing," I admitted.

"We'll see when we get there then," Edward said.

We drove in silence for a while. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while."

I gave him a look. "Fine then. When were you turned?"

"In the 1900s."

I spent the drive questioning him about his past. I found out that Carlisle had found him in a hospital in Chicago.

"We're here," he announced just as I was about to ask him about his odd behaviour in Forks.

I could feel something close to butterflies in my stomach. "Great," I said, getting out of the car.

**Ok, I know it's short but I'm going to update soon and I wanted an entire chapter for the date itself.**

**My birthday is coming up- 1 July. We're having a party on the 2****nd****. And some not very nice people are coming. So, if you want to give me a gift or brighten my day, send me a review.**

**And if you have BBM, PM me your pin. I'm always looking for new contacts.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the birthday wishes- the birthday and the party were both equally awesome.**

**I would have updated sooner but I had no internet. And this was possibly the hardest chapter ever to write- vampire dating is no fun. Anyway, here it is:**

**Chapter 6**

"So what are we watching?" Edward asked.  
"Hmm…The Room-mate," I decided.

He looked at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. It's just… you don't seem like the type of girl to watch a horror movie."

"What type of a girl do I seem like then?"

"I don't know…Comedy?"

I laughed. "I do not discriminate between movie genres. That's disrespectful."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Edward bought the tickets while I browsed through the movie pamphlets.

"Popcorn?" Edward asked as we made our way to our cinema.

"Hmmm…no, I'm not really in a popcorn mood."

"Chocolate?"

I gave him a mock-stern look. "You can't buy my affection, Edward."

"Damn. And here I thought that you were going to be an easy date."

"You think too much."

The movie started then. I really wished that I could have eaten popcorn. Movies and popcorn go hand in hand.

"I cannot believe of all movies you choose this," he said, turning to me.

I watched as Leighton ripped off AJ's belly ring. Or was it Aly? I forget.

"Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the screen. "Are you scared?"

He chuckled loudly, earning a few disapprovingly looks from the other people.

I grinned at him.

"Sorry," he whispered to the angry viewers.

I pushed back a giggle.

"That was terrible," I said, pushing the door open and walking into the cool night.

"I thought it was good," Edward remarked.

I glared at him. "No, it wasn't. They killed her in the end. And how could Nina tell her that they weren't friends? That's so mean."

"What did you expect to happen to her?"

"I don't know. Therapy, perhaps. She was just misunderstood."

"I think you're misunderstood. Do you hear yourself?"

"All she wanted, Edward, is a friend."

"She was crazy!"

"Because she didn't take her pills!"

"You're taking the side of a psychotic killer."

"She's Blair Waldorf." I made a face. "I don't think that I'd be able to watch Gossip Girl again after this."

"You watch Gossip Girl?" Edward asked, clearly amused.

"Tanya forced me to," I explained.

"Ah."

"She and Alice could be twins," I said.

"One Alice is more then enough."

"Oh, no," I said, remembering about Alice.

"What?"

"She won't leave us alone when we get home. Do we have to go home?"

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that Alice won't be."

"Anywhere that Alice won't be."

"I don't think that its open there- anywhere that Alice won't be."

"Damn!"

He thought for a minute. "I have an idea. There's somewhere we can go."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But...it's in Forks."

I looked at him, expecting a more detailed explaination. "So?" I asked, finally.

"You wouldn't mind going to Forks?" He asked.

"Nope. Let's go."

He opened the car door for me. I sat down. As strange as it was for someone of my kind, I thought that I had butterflies in my stomach.

We were silent the entire trip to Forks. After all, it was the place that we had first met.

"Edward?" I asked as we neared Port Angeles.

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I continued in a tentative tone.

He glanced my way. "Yeah, sure."

"When we first met, you weren't very nice to me," I paused, hating the way I sounded like a pre-schooler. "Why?"

He looked at me, confused.

"In Forks," I clarified.

"Oh."

Cue awkward silence.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want you," I assured him even though I desperately wanted to know.

"No, you...you deserve to know."

I waited.

"I couldn't stand being near you," he admitted. "Your blood..."

"Oh."

So Tanya was right. I felt terrible for putting them through that.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him with a frown.

"For not being nice to you."

"No. I mean, it wasn't your fault."

"Neither was it yours."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. A small Alice-free place I used to go to."

An hour later he switched the car off. We were in a forest.

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "No."

"Just checking."

He took my hand. I felt an electric shock go through me at his touch. "Let's go."

I followed him through the forest. Eventually he stopped running.

"We're here?" I asked.

"We're here," he confirmed. "Welcome to my meadow, Bella."

"Wow! It's beautiful."

"I found it while out hunting one day."

I walked further into the meadow and sat down. I patted the grassy area next to me for Edward to sit down.

"I have one more Forks question."

"What is it?"

"After the accident..."

"Where was I?"

"Yeah."

"With the Denali's."

"Oh."

"Tanya was kind enough to allow me to stay with them."

"She likes you," I told him.

"I know," he grimaced. "We've moved past that though."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm glad that she's over the whole thing."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Coz then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Before I could even ask him what he meant, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He waited for a millisecond, searching my eyes for my reaction. I nodded ever so slightly.

And he crushed his lips to mine.

**The next chapter should be up around the 26****th****. And I will be updating monthly after that. And I'm going to change my pen-name to Vampire_Addict. Just a heads up for you guys when that does happen**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Would have updated sooner but I'm having internet probs. Here's the next chapter. A reader asked for Edward's point of view. Unfortunately this had already been written and I haven't had time to do EPOV. Maybe next chapter or I might rewrite the story in his POV.**

**Chapter 7**

I'm embarrassed to say that I lost conscious thought after that. He pulled back after a while. He seemed just as speechless as I was.

I bit my lip nervously. Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me. Maybe he just got caught in the romantic atmosphere around us.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I knew it! If I could cry I probably would have burst into tears at that very moment.

"I was going to wait. I didn't want to rush things."

I didn't respond.

"It's just…I've been waiting for you for so long."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Yeah. Bella, I've wanted you since I first saw you. That day, in the crowded cafeteria."

"Really?"

I thought he was trying to be funny.

He nodded. "And then you were there in Bio. And the bloodlust…it was too strong," the anguish was clear in his voice.

"It's selfish but I'm glad you changed," he said softly to me.

I pushed him back and straddled him. "Me too," I murmured between kisses.

We stayed like that until it became clear that it was very late.

"We should get back," he said, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

I pouted but stood up. "Lead the way," I said sulkily.

"We'll come back," he assured me.

"I'll hold you to that."

Unsurprisingly, Alice was waiting for us to get back. She was sitting out on the front steps, hands folded across her chest. She stood up as we approached her.

"You guys are back early," she remarked sarcastically.

"Bella wanted to stay longer but I said we should come back. I know how worried you get," Edward said to her.

Alice shot him an irritated look. "Your clothes for school are upstairs," she told me.

"Alice, I can dress myself," I reminded her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, after everything I have done for you," she gave me a pointed look and then glanced at Edward.

My eyes widened. What the hell? Did she have to make it so obvious? Well, sure he knew now after last night but I didn't want him to think that I was some crazy lovesick vampire.

Tanya ran outside and grabbed my hand. "Listen to her," she said before turning around and leading me inside the house.

"What's with her?" I asked Tanya as I changed into my Alice-appropriate outfit.

"She's a bit miffed that she didn't get to stage the perfect kissing moment. I suspect she has OCD," Tanya said.

"I heard that," Alice grumbled, stomping into the room. "What is wrong with you?" she asked me.

"What? Me? Nothing!" I cried defensively.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to kiss on the first date? It makes the guy think you're easy."

Tanya scooped her hair back in her hand. "Al, they're not human. Normal dating rules don't apply to them."

Alice looked at her, outraged. "They are rules for _dating._ It's not simply just for humans. They're for everyone who dates."

"Well, I'm sorry," I said, trying to pacify Alice.

"Are you really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No," I admitted, causing Tanya to burst out laughing.

Alice glared at us.

"Aw, c'mon Alice. When did you want us to kiss?" I almost blushed at the word.

"Tonight. Carlisle has been invited to a masquerade ball. It's a benefit for…something. I don't know," she waved her hand dismissively.

"She just loves the excuse to party," Tanya replied, finally putting her hair up in a chignon.

"It's a masquerade ball! How you could not like it?" Alice cried, returning instantly to her normal bubbly self.

"We have to go shopping for outfits," she continued.

"Oh, fun," I replied sarcastically.

"You're going to be late for school. Hurry up!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Coming," I called back.

School…and now I was with Edward. This should be fun.

"This is getting annoying," Edward said under his breath as we walked to the cafeteria. The stares we were getting the entire day still hadn't stopped. I wasn't sure if it was because of Edward's arm around my shoulder, our inhuman beauty or the outfit(black mini, leggings and a red top) that Alice had dressed me in.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," I heard Rosalie snap at a freshman.

I fought back a smile. Yeah, it was definitely because of our looks.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Tanya said sagely, handing me a lunch tray.

"I really wish they'd just stop. It's making me uncomfortable," I complained.

"Get use to it. As long as you're around them you're going to be getting looks," she replied.

I sighed and picked up a sandwich. "I know."

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked as we walked to our table.

I looked around the cafeteria for her. I couldn't see her anywhere."Arranging for us to go home early. She wants to take us shopping later on," Tanya replied.

"For the ball?" I guessed.

"Yep."

The pixie arrived then, grinning triumphantly.

"When?" I asked.

"In the next hour or two," she said proudly.

"It'll be fun," Rosalie tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, sure."

**Ok, so that was kind of a filler chapter but I wanted a ball so badly! Review please! And if you know any sites where I can find outfits for the ball, let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's happened again. A virus has attacked my poor Blackberry and broken it, rendering it useless. Not only is it traumatic coz I love my phone and am terribly addicted to it but it also means that I've lost my story outline, ideas and drafts. This includes ALL of my writing work(which unfortunately means fanfics, novels and magazine articles).**

**I've gotten a new Blackberry but most of the information is still missing. I'm trying as hard as possible to get things back together again so I can update.**

**Hopefully there will be an update in a few days. I can't promise anything as I'm still upset coz I lost (complete) chapters of my fics but I am trying.**

**There are a few spoilers up on my blog that you can check out. It's nothing major but something is better then nothing.**

**The url is shanicesingh- vampireaddict. tumblr. com (remove spaces)**

**Till next time**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So sorry for not updating. It feels like forever. I couldn't find any dresses(still cant) and my dad had a mild heart attack and was admitted in hospital. PLUS I had writers block so it was difficult to write. Enough with the excuses, here's another chapter. A bit of a filler but I swear I'll update soon!**

**Chapter 8**

"What about this?" Alice asked, holding up a black mini dress.

"Um, no? It's too short."

Alice rolled her eyes but didn't release the dress.

"How many are you buying?" Rosalie asked, poking her head out from the dressing room.

"As many as my heart desires," Alice replied.

"Variety is the spice of life," Tanya deadpanned.

"Exactly," Alice agreed, flashing her a bright smile.

"I like this one," Rosalie announced, emerging in a halter-neck green dress.

"That's looks more like a cocktail party and less ballroom," I said, screwing up my nose.

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"What? I have opinions on clothing too," I replied defensively.

"Could have fooled me," Alice said, returning to browsing dresses.

"I'm taking it," Rosalie decided. "Maybe a cocktail party will come along one day."

"Alice will probably throw one," Tanya said, grinning.

She picked up a long champagne coloured gown. "Bells?"

"That looks more ballroom-ish."

Alice looked at it. "No," she said flatly.

"Why not? I like it," I protested.

"Because I said so."

"Bossy much?" Tanya asked, sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature," Alice retorted.

"We're never gonna find a dress if you guys don't stop arguing," Rosalie said.

"I just think Alice is being a diva," Tanya said, "we'll look good in anything we wear. Even if we wore rags."

Alice looked up at her in shock. I couldn't tell if she was pretending or not. "We are NOT wearing rags. Never!"

I laughed. "But Tanya makes a point. What we wear won't make a difference."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we should dress like we're homeless."

Alice ran a hand through her spiky black hair. "You guys should go back home. You're stressing me out."

I frowned. Did us vampires even get stressed?

"Suits me," Tanya replied. "There's a rerun of Gossip Girl tonight."

"Omg! Really?" Rosalie squealed.

I scrunched up my nose. Staying with Alice sounded much more appealing now.

"Yep, let's go!"

"Al-"

"No," she cut me off. "Go."

Darn it.

"Fine."

I followed a gushing Tanya and Rosalie out to the car as they discussed the catty show.

Someone out there must have really hated me.

As with most things, I was forced to watch the show with Tanya and Rosalie. The boys had escaped while they still could. We were halfway through season 2- they were showing ALL four seasons- when Alice finally arrived home.

She bounded in, empty-handed.

"So? Do we get to see the dresses?" I asked, curious.

"I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually cared," Rosalie said eyeing me with suspicion.

"I'm curious," I replied defensively.

"Curiosity killed the cat and no," Alice answered. "They're at the store."

"What? Didn't you buy anything? You were gone for hours!" Tanya pointed out.

"I bought them and I'm sure you'll all love them. I just don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Alice, the ball is tonight," I reminded her.

"So?"

"So we need the dresses!" Tanya practically yelled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Your dresses for the ball are upstairs," she said with a sigh.

"But you said…"

"I was talking about the dresses we were looking at. Those aren't for the ball."

"They're not?" I echoed.

"Nope. They were just an excuse to get you out for shopping. You didn't really think I would wait so long to get dresses? I _can_ see the future, you know."

"Well, that was a waste of an afternoon," I muttered.

Alice grinned widely at me. "Shopping is never a waste."

"For you."

"Go get changed. The boys will be here soon."

**For once I'm not really worried about reviews- but does anyone know from where I can get good dresses for the ball? That's the main issue here. Let me know.**

**And like my fb page: "VampireGirl: Shanny_Singh123"**


	13. Chapter 13

No this is not an update. And I truly am sorry. But this is just an advance warning that:

It is my senior year and so its really difficult to get any time to do anything that doesn't involve school.

My winter vacation is near and if time permits I would really like to get back into writing.

That is it for now. I apologise guys(please don't leave me? *puppy dog eyes*) but I will be back as soon as possible


End file.
